Collinwood
| continuity = Dark Shadows | image = | aliases = | category = Residence | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Maine | county = | city = | locale = Widows' Hill | residents = Collins family | poi = | 1st = House of Dark Shadows }} Collinwood is a fictional mansion featured in the Dark Shadows franchise, which is based on the 1960s Gothic soap opera series of the same name that aired on ABC. In film, it first appeared in the 1970 movie House of Dark Shadows. It also appeared in Night of Dark Shadows in 1971. The estate was re-imagined for the Dark Shadows feature film in 2012. In all three movie, Collinwood served as the primary setting of the film. Description Collinwood is the ancestral home of the Collins family. It is located in the coastal town of Collinsport, Maine, high atop Widows' Hill. It was built in the late 18th century by Joshua Collins and has housed various generations of the Collins family ever since. House & Night of Dark Shadows Collinwood was the Gothic mansion owned by the Collins family of Collinsport, Maine. Built by Joshua Collins in the late 1600s, it boasted over forty rooms and various secret passageways and hidden vaults. By 1970, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard was the family matriarch and conducted all of the family's business interests from the privacy of her own office. After her passing, the estate was passed down to the last existing adult member of the Collins family, Quentin Collins, who took up residence in the Great House with his new wife Tracy in 1971. ; Card room: The card room was one of the more expansive rooms to be found at the great house of Collinwood. A general recreation area, the card room was located on the 1st floor behind the main corridor and sandwiched between the organ room and the main library. Like many of the rooms at the old mansion, the card room was outfitted with the most luxuriant décor and furnishings available. Heavy, golden drapes hung overtop of three large window panes looking out upon nearby Widows' Hill. Ancient portraits of various Collins family members were hung in ornate wooden frames and covered nearly every wall. The room contained several antique divans, wing chairs, desks, sideboards and a large crystal chandelier. In June of 1970, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and her brother Roger Collins hosted a costume ball in honor of the arrival of their heretofore unknown cousin, Barnabas Collins. In recognition of Barnabas’ passion for the 18th century, Roger required that all of his guests arrive dressed in period costumes. Most of the celebration took place in the card room, but it also spilled out into the adjoining organ room and central foyer. ; Foyer: The foyer at Collinwood was the main accessway for gaining entrance to the great house. Moving directly forward, the foyer lead into an inviting comfortable sitting area, commonly referred to as the organ room. Facing inward and to the left of the foyer was a short, black pedastal holding aloft a marble bust. Next to it hung a large, framed portrait of a bearded man (presumably a member of the Collins family). Past this wall was a corridor that lead to the drawing room at the tower corner of the building. On the right side of the foyer was another marble bust crafted in the likeness of its partner across the way. Upon the wall hung a large Renaissance-style painting of a woman holding a child in her arms. Turning towards the right, the foyer extended into another corridor that stretched down past a staircase and lead directly into the dining room. Residents * Angelique Collins * Barnabas Collins * Carolyn Stoddard * Carlotta Drake * Charles Collins * David Collins * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Gabriel Collins * Julia Hoffman * Laura Collins * Maggie Evans * Mrs. Castle * Quentin Collins * Roger Collins * Sarah Castle * Sarah Johnson * Tracy Collins * Victoria Winters * Willie Loomis Notes * In House of Dark Shadows, Barnabas states that Joshua Collins built Collinwood in the late 1600s. In Dark Shadows, Joshua built Collinwood in the late 1700s. References Category:Locations Category:Residences Category:Maine